


Lost Elf

by W01FS0NG



Category: Lost, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Evangeline Lily - Freeform, Gen, Pilot Episode, Slight Cannon divergence, Sort Of, Stitching up wounds, The Smoke Monster - Freeform, the Jungle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W01FS0NG/pseuds/W01FS0NG
Summary: Tauriel didn't exactly like planes. She liked them even less when flight 815 crashed onto an island.
Kudos: 5





	Lost Elf

Tauriel never really liked flying, though she was amazed that the technology of the race of man had elevated to such heights. She liked it less when she had to travel back to America with a US Marshal. She hated the man’s taunts. Even though he was bringing her in for exploding some asshole’s house for the sake of a kind woman, she had done much more than that. Kate Austen wasn’t even her only alias. If you’re going to live for thousands of years, you need to have a lot of names. However, if you  _ are _ going to live for thousands of years with a different physiology than humans, someone's bound to notice if you’re not careful. That was her reason for getting rid of the point on her ears.

When the plane went through extremely rough patches of turbulence, she found herself wishing that she sailed for Valinor when she had the chance. Maybe then, she would still live with Legolas. But no, she stayed in Middle Earth and watched as the Dwarves, goblins, orcs, and Hobbits died out.

But when that suitcase knocked Edward out, she took her chance to uncuff herself and reach the oxygen masks. Something stopped her though. Yes, the man sitting next to her was knocked out. Yes, he was the Marshal bringing her back to the States. Yes, he was kind of an ass. Yes, he was still a living person. Tauriel placed a mask on him first before helping herself. 

She knew the tail broke apart by the sound of the metal groaning. She didn’t like that sound in the slightest. People and luggage began to be sucked out of the cabin but she couldn’t bring herself to look. Then the front part of the plane broke off. Other people and luggage were flung out.

When she landed on the island, she was alone. The flora here reminded her minimally of Mirkwood. There was almost the same amount of denseness, but different trees. There certainly weren’t any bamboo. Mirkwood was a lot darker. Yet, the elf could sense something was off about this place. Even still, she could picture herself running through the jungle hunting down whatever creature lived here. It wouldn’t take all that long to make herself a bow and a few arrows. But what about the guns the Marshal had with him? If she could find that case that would be great.

The woman could spot some smoke through the leaves and wondered if that was some of the plane. She didn’t move towards it though. Her senses told her that only death was under that smoke.

The feeling of those wretched handcuffs left ghost-marks on her skin, she realized. Her wrists were sore. She kept rubbing them, trying to ease the pain. 

As Tauriel walked up to the beach, she heard a man’s voice. “Excuse me.” She didn’t even realize he was there. He raised his arm and moved his hand in a wavy pattern. “Did you ever use a needle?” 

“What?” she responded, walking towards him cautiously. She then realized that this man was shirtless. His suit jacket hung on a branch and his torn-up shirt lay on the sand. He also had a tattoo. He had very short brown hair.

He took a small moment to restate the question. “Did you ever…” his hand fell. “Patch a pair of jeans?” She did much more than that, but it’s been a while.

Her lips pursed as she thought about what to say. “I, uhm…” don’t say you patched up your leather armor. He also assumed that she hasn’t been in a fight before. Should she run with that? Tauriel has cleaned up her own wounds before. “Are you hurt?”

Now that she asked the question, she noticed that he was sort of clutching his side. He glanced down at his wound and removed his hand, showing it to her. “Yeah.” The man’s breaths were heavy. 

His side had a gash that made the woman grimace. She’s seen worse in the days of the Elves, but it was still pretty bad.

Glancing down at the sand, she found a small sewing kit. The brunette woman wondered why he wasn’t patching the wound himself. “Look, I’d do it myself -- I’m a doctor -- but I can’t reach-” Well, that answers that question. He took in a large breath. “Would you mind?” The doctor gave her a pleading look.

Would she really? Should she? What could be the harm? He’s just one guy. The eyes he gave her resembled that of a puppy’s. Somehow, the look reminded her of Legolas. She suddenly remembered the time she had to patch the prince up. “Uhm, no. I wouldn’t mind.” Her words were barely above a whisper. 

“Thank you.” From the nearby rocks, he picked up a bottle of alcohol that he must have gotten on the plane. As she got her knees, she poured some on her hands. “Save me some.” Tauriel paused, giving him a strange look. “For the wound,” he corrected. She nodded.

The Elf picked up the sewing kit and took a needle out. There were black, navy blue, red, pink, and yellow threads. “Any color preferences?” The scissors were small and had a light blue handle.

He breathed out a laugh and shook his head. “No, standard black.” Tauriel handed the liquor back to him. The man sharply exhaled as he poured the substance onto his wound. 

Using her knees like feet, she shuffled over to him and began sewing him up. The woman carefully moved the tiny metal in and out of his flesh and tried not to let her hands shake. Within a few minutes, she was done.

“Uh, there,” she said, tying a knot with the string.

“Thanks,” the doctor breathed out. He then tried to look at his now closed wound. “You… actually did pretty well.”

“Thanks,” she muttered. As she stood she was about to walk off, wanting to just exist in the jungle. That’s when she remembered the Marshal and wondered about him. What would she do once she found him? Is he even alive? “Where are all the other passengers?”

“This way,” he grunted as he helped himself to his feet. 

They wandered along the beach for a few minutes with a strange silence weaving between them. Once the two of them got there, she saw the wreckage in the twilight. People were scavenging. Others were organizing. Little fires were set up. The doctor led Tauriel to a makeshift tent. There, lying on a towel, was the Marshal. Edward had a nasty wound close to his chest. The man knelt down and checked it over.

“Do you think he’s going to live?” She asked him.

He peered up at her. “Why? Do you know him?”

Her arms held each other. “I was sitting next to him.” She wondered if the Marshal would survive. According to the doctor, he was stable for now.

The two of them hung out for a little bit. The doctor found himself staring up at the sky. It looked so dark now. “We must have been at about 40,00 feet when it happened. Hit an air pocket… dropped, maybe, 200 feet. The turbulence was… I blacked out.”

“I didn’t,” Tauriel admitted, glancing around. Everyone else was sitting around, talking amongst each other. They all had a certain look in their eyes: hope that rescue will come, shock from the events of the day, and worry for a whole host of different things. “I saw the whole thing. I knew that the tail was gone, but I couldn’t bring myself to look back. And then the-the front of the plane broke off.”

“Well,” the doctor huffed. “It’s not here on the beach. Neither is the tail. We need to figure out which way we came in.”

She wondered how that would matter in the grand scheme of things. “Why?”

“Because there’s a chance we could find the cockpit. If that’s intact, then we might be able to find a transceiver. Send out a signal and help the rescue party find us.”

It made sense, but this man was a doctor, right? “How do you know all this?” 

He shrugged. “Took a couple of flying lessons. Wasn’t for me.”

Hey, maybe the smoke she saw earlier was the head of the plane. “I saw some smoke.” Tauriel gestured to the trees. “Just through the valley. If you’re thinking of going to the cockpit, I’ll go with you.”

He stared at her for a moment. The man’s lips moved, but halted. “I never got your name.”

A faint smile crept up her lips. Which identity should she go with? Maybe her most previous one since the Marshal is currently stable and could wake up at any moment. “It’s Kate.”

“I’m Jack,” he said with a smile. 

Their moment became interrupted with the strangest sound either one had ever heard. It was like metal was groaning and shrieking, but also sounding beast-like. The sound was definitely unlike any orc or goblin. It gave the Elf chills. Next, trees moved as if a large entity shaked them. Then, nothing. Not one sound nor inch of movement. Just what was that?

Even after it was gone, it seemed to put a damper over the entire camp. Tauriel sensed the restlessness of the other survivors. She couldn’t exactly sleep herself. Eventually though, she got some shut eye after trying to think about what she was going to do on this island beyond search for the cockpit. She just hoped that she wouldn’t be discovered; both her Kate persona and her true self. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
